unexpected
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Rachel and Quinn get sexually close, but Rachel ends up hurting Quinn.
1. an unexpected beginning

Rachel was sat at the piano, tapping random keys. Her hair hiding her face, she was humming to herself, absent mindedly. Quinn walked in, wearing her cheerleading uniform. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, she looked a little down. Rachel looked up, and smiled at her, Quinn always made Rachel's day seem that little bit brighter, but something about Quinn made Rachel worry.

"are you okay, Quinn?" she asked, something about Quinn's eyes made Rachel smile,

Quinn sat down next to Rachel, and nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose, in frustrated.

"I'm fine, just tired." She rested her head on rachel's shoulder, fake yawning.

Something about Quinn being this close made Rachel weird.

"Don't lie, Quinn. What's up?" Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Quinn sniffed, as if she was crying, and then she started sobbing, heavily, hiding her face in her hands. She didn't want Rachel to see her crying.

"Hey! Hey!" Rachel pulled Quinn around, and cuddled her. "Don't cry!" she soothed.

Quinn sobbed into rachel's shoulder, holding onto her.

"look at me," Rachel pushed Quinn away, so she could see her face. Quinn's mascara had ran down her cheeks, and Rachel wiped them away quickly with her thumbs. Quinn wrapped her hands around Rachel's wrists, looking into Rachel's eyes. There was a sudden tugging in both their hearts. And then everything happened so fast, without them realising what was happening and why they were doing


	2. an unexpected result

Quinn kissed Rachel softly to begin with, taking Rachel by surprise.

"Quinn, what…" Rachel was cut short by her own actions; her hands were around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer. She began kissing Quinn back, the kiss getting deeper and more passionate.

Eventually their tongues were fighting each other, and their hands were all over each other.

Quinn's hands went from Rachel's waist up to her chest, and Rachel quickly broke the kiss, grabbing Quinn's hands.

"Sorr…" Rachel cut Quinn off.

"Not just yet, just kiss me for now."

Quinn reluctantly agreed, and almost dived on Rachel, kissing her hard, displaying her sexual frustration.

The bell rang for next lesson, and Quinn and Rachel sighed heavily with disappointment.

"Guess we'll see each other later then?" Quinn said, getting up quickly, enjoying how Rachel tasted on her lips.

"Erm…." Rachel was speechless, the whole experience had shaken her up, "yeah, you can come round to mine." She quickly left the room, but not before turning to look back at Quinn.

"And we can finish this little thing off," Rachel added with a wink.

Quinn smirked, with a blush.

"I'll be there," Quinn mouthed.

Rachel walked away with a smirk, hoping that Quinn would turn up.

_5pm _

Rachel paced her room, making sure everything was tidy. The bed sheets were fresh and Rachel had just come out of the shower. Suddenly, she heard someone knock at the door. Rachel ran down the stairs before anyone else could answer it, and grinned when she saw Quinn standing there.

"So….you said we were gunna finish what we started…" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Rachel couldn't control herself; she grabbed Quinn's hand, and pulled her upstairs.

Suddenly, Quinn pushed Rachel up against the bedroom wall, kissing her hard, just like before, but Quinn held Rachel's hands above her head with one hand, while her other hand explored Rachel's every curve, gently caressing her breasts. Rachel couldn't help but moan at Quinn's touch.

"Shhhh…" Quinn began to nuzzle Rachel's neck, nibbling behind her ear.

Rachel fought out of Quinn's grip and pushed her onto the bed. Rachel straddled Quinn's skinny waist, pinning her arms down. Rachel teased Quinn by leaning down to kiss her but every time Quinn tried to connect, Rachel quickly pulled away, with a smug smile on her face. She did this several times, and Quinn threw her head back on the bed, frustrated.

"You're such a tease!" Quinn growled.

Rachel giggled.

"Yep," As she lowered herself to Quinn's throat, she kissed down her throat, to her collarbone. Nervously, she pulled the collar of Quinn's top down a bit, and kissed the top of her breasts, and Quinn shuddered underneath her, and Rachel stopped.

"No, no!" Quinn whimpered, obviously not wanting her to stop.

Rachel began teasing her again, and sat up. She wasn't going to give in to Quinn's pleading easily.

"Rachel!" Quinn growled, frustrated.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that, you know." Quinn whined, wriggling underneath her, arching her back slightly. Rachel shrugged, pretending not to care.

Suddenly, Rachel slowly pulled off Quinn's top, kissing up her stomach, softly, gently. Quinn's hands tugged at Rachel's hair, as Rachel's lips pressed against the curves of Quinn's breast, and she bit gently. Quinn squeaked in pleasure, tightening her grip on Rachel's hair.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hands, and took the silk belt from her jeans, and placed Quinn's hands above her head, and tied her wrists together, via one of the posts on her headboard.

"What are you going to do to me?" Quinn asked, with a smile on her face, wriggling her fingers, making sure she wasn't tied up too tight.

"Well… you're going to have to wait to find out..." Rachel said with a wink, before undressing Quinn, then herself….

(To be continued)


	3. an unexpected event

Rachel admired Quinn's body, she exhaled heavily.

Quinn smirked, and pulled on the restraints.

"Do you want me to untie you?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow, lying beside Quinn, placing her hand on Quinn's stomach.

"No!" Quinn held on to the bedpost.

Rachel laughed, running her fingertips up Quinn's stomach, up to her collarbone. Her mouth closed around Quinn's nipple and she bit gently, before kissing her way up to her neck, and kissed it softly.

A slight squeak left Quinn's mouth, her hands tightened around the bedpost.

"I barely touched you!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Quinn.

Quinn looked at her and shrugged.

Rachel dragged her nails back down Quinn's body, to her belly button, making Quinn moan loudly, arching her back.

"Stop teasing me!" Quinn begged.

Rachel kissed Quinn passionately, her fingers touching Quinn's sensitive skin. Somehow Quinn managed to wriggle out of the restraints, and she pushed Rachel's hand down. Rachel smiled into the kiss, giving into Quinn.

Quinn gasped as Rachel began to fuck her slowly with her fingers, Quinn pulled violently at Rachel's hair, and she began moaning loudly.

"Shhhhhhhh…" Rachel giggled.

Quinn put her hand over her mouth, as she rocked her hips.

"You feel so fucking good," Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn responded with a moan, arching her back. Rachel watched Quinn's face, and saw her eyes dilate. Quinn moved her hand, and grabbed Rachel by the hair and kissed her forcefully.

"Shit…Rachel…" Quinn gasped, and Rachel felt Quinn tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck babe, I'm guessing you're enjoying this…" Rachel whispered.

Quinn nodded, before moaning really loud and going limp. Rachel moved away from Quinn, kissing her cheek.

She smiled weakly, and almost passed out.

"Easy!" Rachel winked, pulling Quinn close to her.

"Fuck off, I am not easy." Quinn mumbled, before straddling Rachel's waist.

"No, Quinn." Rachel pushed her off, not in a horrible 'get off me' way, in a 'not tonight,' way.

Quinn understood why, and she laid next to Rachel.

"Where did you put my clothes?" Quinn asked, looking around the room.

Rachel quickly sat up, and thought.

"End of the bed, I think." She responded, almost in a cold, bitter manner.

Quinn nodded, before pushing Rachel down and cuddling into her side. Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's blonde hair, and there and in that position is where they fell asleep.


	4. unexpected pain

Three days had passed, and Quinn and Rachel hadn't spoken since that night.

Rachel was walking down the busy hallway, Quinn on her mind.

"God, she was amazing," she mumbled to herself, not really paying attention.

She suddenly walked into something, something soft that made a squeal.

"Hey, Rachel…." Quinn chirped a twinkle in her eye.

"What Quinn?" Rachel said bitterly.

There was a hurt look in Quinn's eyes.

"You said someone was amazing?" she said, a kind of anticipation in her eyes.

Rachel smirked, in a playful, hurtful mood.

"oh yeah, Santana and Brittany was great last night," her eyes were full of truth, she wasn't lying to Quinn, but a part of her was hurting because she was hurting Quinn.

Quinn turned around, and almost ran down the hallway in tears.


End file.
